Inhumanoids
Inhumanoids is an animated series that aired in 1986; the series was produced by Hasbro, which followed in the line of Transformers ''and ''G. I. Joe of having synergy between a toy line and a cartoon. Inhumanoids tells the story of the scientist-hero group, Earth Corps, as they battle a trio of subterranean monsters called the Inhumanoids with the aid of elemental beings, the Mutores. 'Cult of Darkness (Episode 8)' Hector Ramirez, the investigative reporter of the story (who also appears in G. I. Joe), files a story about a growing cult in San Francisco that is drawing in disaffected teenagers. The teenagers gather in a compound known as The Underground Cathedral and follow the words of the leader Brother Druid to rebel against society, which is putting the teenagers down. Ramirez goes into the Underground Cathedral and then comes out a changed man, saying the Cathedral is a wonderful place and Brother Druid is a nice man; after that, he goes into the Cathedral as a member of the cult. Auger, Herc, and Sandra watch the news story from their Earth Corp base and realize that the Inhumanoids may be involved with the Cathedral as it is underground where the Inhumanoids operate. As they head to the Underground Cathedral, Brother Druid, who is actually Blackthorne Shore, reveals that the teenagers have been dosed with mind control gas and are ready to be transformed by the Inhumanoid D'Compose; the teenagers follow the order to come and let D'Compose transform them into his army of undead servants. The undead teenagers go out and cause destruction, but some go to a chemical plant to get chemicals that can alleviate D'Compose's weakness to sunlight. Sandra, Auger, and Herc follow the hole in the wall D'Compose emerged from back to Skullweb, D'Compose's lair. There they see another batch of gased teenagers about to be transformed by D'Compose and fight to stop it; Auger and Herc end up stunned and knocked up against D'Compose's platform while Sandra is taken by D'Compose and placed in his ribcage. D'Compose then grabs Herc and Auger and transforms them into undead servants. Undead Herc and Auger lead a bunch of undead teens to attack the Earth Corp base; the remaining members of Earth Corp are able to fight the undead teens off and freeze Undead Herc and Auger in liquid nitrogen. The army comes planning to destroy the two undead Earth Corp members, but the nitrogen melts as sunrise comes and the two revert back to normal in the morning light. Earth Corp then goes off to the Underground Cathedral and has the army blow holes to expose it to sunlight and turn the undead teenagers to normal. 2019-07-18 (1).png|Hector Ramirez completes his disguise and heads into the Underground Cathedral 2019-07-18 (2).png 2019-07-18 (3).png|Hector returns to tell of the wonderful nature of the Cathedral and then goes back inside 2019-07-18 (4).png 2019-07-18 (5).png 2019-07-18 (6).png|The teens under the mind control gas await the coming of D'Compose 2019-07-18 (7).png 2019-07-18 (8).png 2019-07-18 (9).png 2019-07-18 (10).png|D'Compose emerges ready to transform the teens into his undead army 2019-07-18 (11).png 2019-07-18 (12).png|The mind controlled teens go up to be transformed 2019-07-18 (13).png 2019-07-18 (14).png|The transformation of the teens into D'Compose's undead army begins 2019-07-18 (15).png 2019-07-18 (16).png 2019-07-18 (17).png 2019-07-18 (18).png 2019-07-18 (19).png 2019-07-18 (20).png|Jeremy, a teen who gets attention in the episode, is transformed into an undead servant 2019-07-18 (21).png|Hector is transformed into an undead servant 2019-07-18 (22).png|The undead teens head out from the Underground Cathedral 2019-07-18 (23).png|Undead teens head to a chemical plant to get chemicals for D'Compose 2019-07-18 (24).png|The undead teens head back to D'Compose's lair as the sun begins to rise 2019-07-18 (25).png 2019-07-18 (26).png|The undead teens bring the chemicals before D'Compose 2019-07-18 (27).png|Brother Druid (aka Blackthorne Shore) brings another batch of teens to become undead servants of D'Compose 2019-07-18 (28).png 2019-07-18 (29).png|A young girl under the gas is rescued by Earth Corp but still asks for D'Compose 2019-07-18 (30).png 2019-07-18 (31).png|Other teens under the gas await transformation by D'Compose 2019-07-18 (32).png|Herc and Auger are knocked against D'Compose's platform 2019-07-18 (33).png|D'Compose grabs Herc and Auger 2019-07-18 (34).png 2019-07-18 (35).png|D'Compose transforms Herc into his undead servant 2019-07-18 (36).png 2019-07-18 (37).png 2019-07-18 (38).png|D'Compose transforms Auger into his undead servant 2019-07-18 (39).png 2019-07-18 (40).png 2019-07-18 (41).png|Undead Herc and Auger lead undead teens to dig into Earth Corp HQ 2019-07-18 (42).png|Undead Herc and Auger reveal themselves to their Earth Corp companions 2019-07-18 (43).png|Undead Herc and Auger, once trapped in liquid nitrogen, are exposed to sunlight and return to normal 2019-07-18 (44).png 2019-07-18 (45).png|Undead Jeremy and another undead teen play around in the Underground Cathedral 2019-07-18 (46).png|The Underground Cathedral is exposed to sunlight and the undead teens revert to normal in the sunlight 2019-07-18 (47).png 2019-07-18 (48).png Category:Western Cartoon Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Adult Category:Hypnotized Teenager Category:Mind Control Category:Corruption Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Non-Human Hypnotist Category:Male Hypnotist